the past always come back to haunt you
by dibbsie
Summary: ORIGINALY CALLED STALKER noahkit- kit comes back to summer bay after a few weeks away but not all is as it seems.
1. one

Disclaimer: I don't own home and away or its characters. Although I do hope to be on the show!!! This is my first fic so please be nice and RR.  
Chapter one THE CARAVAN PARK "Ok darling see you soon" said Beth as she put down the receiver. "Who was that?" said Rhys, setting the table for dinner "Um kit she said that she's coming back for a while to see everyone" answered Beth, "but I get the feeling that something not right." "You thinks she's hit the bottle again," questioned Rhys, putting down the last of the forks. "I don't think so I think it's something more, something bigger, oh well best set out another 3 spots then we'll invite Scott and Dani over for a little celebration I suppose.  
  
THE PALACE "Hows the surf mate" said Scott when Noah came in dripping wet. "You know the usual," said Noah noticing that Scott was slightly dressed up." Going somewhere with Dani?" "Over to the caravan park kits coming home tonite; sort of a coming home party as mum put it" said Scott. "I didn't know she was coming home I thought she was in city at uni" said Noah thinking out loud. "Yeah so did we but she called mum and said she was coming back for a while but wouldn't say why" said Scott." "Mum said she sounded weird like stressed out or even frighted" "You don't think something's happened do you"? Asked Noah "Don't know mate but what ever it is it must be big for her to come back so quickly," said Scott They were interrupted by a knock at the door "I'll get it," said Noah, as he opened the door, and came face to face with kit. Noah took a step back in awe. In only a few weeks kit had grown up a lot, a little to fast suspected Noah. He didn't want to admit this to himself but some of the old feelings he had for her had suddenly comeback .He was so mesmerised by her sudden beauty he didn't realise he was staring. "Are you just going to stare at me all day" exclaimed kit taking of her sunglasses "or are you going to give me a hug counsellor?" said kit with a smile. "Welcome back " said Noah with a smile and gave her a nice hug. "So can I come in or do you want to stay out here all night? Said kit "Oh sorry come in so what brings you back" said Noah. "Um you know um missed everyone I guess" said kit with a nervous smile, she then noticed Scott and Dani coming down the stairs. "Hey bro hows it going" she said giving Scott and Dani a hug. "Nuffin much you ready to go then," said Scott, turning to Noah "see ya mate" as all three of them walked out the door. Now Noah could see what Beth was talking about, kit was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was.  
  
THE CARAVAN PARK Everyone (Beth, Rhys, Maddie, Henry, Robbie, max, kit, jade, Kirsty [without Kane] Dani and Scott) was seated at the table. "So kit your little problem wont be returning anytime soon will it, I mean I will be getting my beauty sleep" asked Matilda. "MADDY" said Beth raising her voice. "It's ok mum no it wont be Maddie," said kit "That's good," answered Maddie and she continued with her food completely unaware how rude she was. For the next few days' kit settled down nicely. She had missed this place like hell. But the city was a good change for her. Or it was until. No she thought I'm not going to think about Darren.  
  
DINER Noah and Scott were seated at the diner. "Here you go," said Alf. Placing two shakes on the table "I hear young Kit is back in town, your mum must be happy" "Yeah it's great having the whole family together. Answered Scott "Well enjoy your shakes lads," said Alf and he wondered off into the kitchen. "So Kit looked good the other night," said Scott "Year I guess" murmured Noah "You guess," said Scott as smile appearing on his face. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other the other night. Are you sure nothings going on?" "Nothing is going on Scott I'm her consular remember that's all I can ever be" said Noah "Excuse Me," said a voice behind them, at the counter. Noah and Scott turned around. A cute guy was at the counter he was dressed up in a suit, kinda like josh west thought Noah. "New person in town" said Noah. "Not if I can help it," said Scott getting up. "Yes can I help you?" said Leah to the person. "Yes I was wondering were the caravan park was, I'm kinda new in town" said the guy. "I'm Darren by the way." "Well I'm Leah, actually why don't you ask Scott Hunter he's right behind you" said Leah. Darren turned round "Well if it anit...." he stopped short as Scott had now grabbed him around the collar. "What the hell do you think your doing here?" asked Scott angrily. "Scott calm down and let him go," said Noah calmly. He loosened his grip. "I've come to see your beautiful sister." He said slyly. "You stay the hell away form kit, you are not going near her." Said Scott. His anger rising. "I'll do as I please Mr Hunter, get in my way and you'll regret it" said Darren. "Tell kit I'll be seeing her soon ok" he turned and exited the diner. "What's going on?" asked Noah. But Scott wasn't there anymore as he was already running to see if kit was ok. 


	2. two

PALACE "So anyway" Kit continued "Jade decided finally to move in with the Degroots and I guess she's happy, she still rings often but other then that I don't see her" "Well at least she's doing fine" said Dani out down a cup a tea in front of Kit. "So how are you doing, really? Kit stood up and walked over to the window with her cuppa, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she told Dani after all they were sisters. "Dan If I told you something you promise not to tell anyone especially Scott?" Dani looked at her for a moment. "Sure" she replied "Well..." she was cut short as the palace door flung open and in came an angry looking Scott with a curious looking Noah in toe. "Slow down Scott what's going on between you and that guy at the diner?" "Kit are you alright he didn't come near you, did he asked Scott "I'm fine did who come near me? Asked Kit. "What you don't know he's here? Asked Scott. "GUYS WHO'S HERE" yelled Kit getting upset with all this confusion. "Darren" answered Noah. Kit went white she dropped the cup she was holding "What do you mean he's here, like Summer Bay here, n no he can't be, they they said he'd leave me alone that I'll be safe in Summer Bay. Stammered Kit. She ran out the door. "Kit wait...." Said Scott, but Noah cut him off. "look I'll go after her, you stay here and ring Beth and Rhys to warn them what's going on, he ran out the door before Scott had a chance to argue. He looked at Dani. "She'll be ok" she said "Noah will get through to her"  
  
THE BEACH  
  
Kit finally slowed down she collapsed on the beach. She sensed a presence behind her. She had a pretty good guess who it was. "Noah I'm not really in the mood for a counselling session ok" "I'm near here because I'm your counsellor, I'm because I'm your friend and I'm worried about you we all are, especially your mum and Scott. He replied sitting down next to her. "Look your mum figured something wasn't right when you rang her this morning, then this afternoon you looked really worn out like you haven't slept for days, then the display at the diner. What's going on with this Darren guy, kit, it's not liked you to be so scared." Kit looked up at him for a moment. "What I'm about to tell you is like Pandora's Box ok, you cant only tell anyone. Even Scott only knows half of this story and I tell him everything." "ok" said Noah. Kit took a deep breath. "Me and Darren used to date about 3 years ago. My family didn't really approve cause he was a such a "bad ass" as they put it. God dad didn't even approve. Anyway he kept pushing me to go to the next level but I didn't think I was ready, I kept saying no she one day got fed up with me and he raped me. I broke it off with him and confessed tot the police. He was found not guilty. He left and I never saw him again." Kit stopped to take a breath. "I take it that's the part Scott knows." Said Noah. "yer, anyway I saw him again in the city and he started stalking me and my friend Faith. One night we were clubbing and he found us. Long story short he shot and killed Faith. He told me that if I ever told anyone he'd kill me, but I had to so I testified and he was sent to prison. But it looks like he got out and now he's gonna make me pay for putting him in there." "Kit...." Said noah but he didn't know what to say. "you think you can do that to me huh" said Darren behind them They both jumped up to find that darren had a gun pointed at them. "Look man .." "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP shouted Darren. He started shooting everywhere. Kit pushed Noah to the ground. Darren turned and ran. Noah got up and rubbed sand of his shirt. "Holey Moley where did he..." he stopped dead. Kit was lieing on the ground with a bullet wound to the chest blood was everywhere. 


	3. three

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't been allowed on the internet for like 2 weeks caz we've got low internet usage so I had to wait to the beginning of the month to update caz dats wen we get more and I didn't know how much usage it would take up anywayz... to my reviewers:

THE FUTURE MRS JA RULE: yer sorry about the anomous thing I didn't realise it was ticked n can u please update ur fic soooooon. if I can come up wit a chappy or two (wink wink) surely u can. And get ur cam ready caz that dance episode is coming up in like 2 weeks from like Wednesday I think. And I expect a lot of piccys of them two!!!! and i'll update the aussie spoilers some time this week i havent been on the internet so yer

EVERYBODY ELSE: sorry I cant remember anybody else's names but thanks for ur reviews, for those who have Noah/kit fan fiction, plzz update now caz, if u guys don't im not either...........(LOL)

* * *

Flynn rested is head on the reception desk of the hospital. It had been a long day. Suddenly Noah came bursting through the double doors holding who appeared to be a bleeding Kit in his arms. 

"Flynn help, quick she's been shot" pleaded Noah, he laid Kit on a gurney. Nurses came rushing out of nowhere.

"Was it accidental?" asked one of them

"Um no it was intentional" said Noah.

"Kit, Kit can you hear me?" said Flynn shining a light in her eyes. "Kit if you can hear me squeeze Noahs hand.

They waited for a while nothing happened. Noah looked at Flynn. They started wheeling her into the surgery unit. Noah went to follow but Flynn stopped him.

"Sorry mate but I'm going have to get you to stay here," said Flynn as he ran through the doors. Noah raked his hands through his hair. He reached in to his pocket and grabbed out his mobile. He started dialling.

* * *

After a while Flynn came out. Beth, Rhys, Scott and Noah all stood up.

"She's going to be fine," announced Flynn. Everybody breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" asked Noah.

"Sorry, family only" said Flynn. Noah's face fell.

"Go, she'll want to see you first anyway" said Beth

"Thanks Beth" said Noah. He got up fro his seat and walked into her room. Noah opened the door and walked straight into the doorframe.

"Ouch" he said out loud.

"Stealthy" came a weak voice.

"Hey' said Noah, pulling up a chair next to her bed."how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been turned inside out a numerous amounts of time." Murmured Kit.

"Hmm you had us worried back there," said Noah breaking the silence that had come across them.

"Really you were worried about me?" asked Kit a bit curious.

"well me, Scott, Dani, Beth and Rhys, anyway we talked to Flynn and he agrees that it might be better if you come and stay at the palace. It's a bit quieter then the caravan park so we thought you might be a bit more comfortable" said Noah

"Where will I sleep?" asked Kit "In Haley's room" replied Noah, "she's moving in with Leah and Alex"

"I don't know, I mean what about Darren, I mean I don't want you..."

"Hey it's ok the he's been caught already there's nothing to worry about" said Noah

"You sure, I mean you wont leave me will you?" asked kit "I promise I'm not going anywhere," said Noah.

A nurse walked in "Sorry but your time's up" "Unless I get kicked out like I am now" said Noah.

"Look I see you tomorrow ok" He kissed her hand and left her room. He walked over to Scott and Dani.

"How'd it go?" asked Scott

"I lied to her," he replied. He collapsed on the chair resting his head in his hands. "She thinks Darren's been caught" He said

"Noah you have to tell her the truth" Said Dani

"How can I? She's going to hate me when she finds out the truth"

* * *

OMG I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES I WASNT ALLOWED ON DA INTERNET FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS I HOPE U GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME.....

Sorry for the short chap I promise a longer one next time........... plzz plzz plzz rr and u can post any ideas on what I should put in my next chapter/s. I kinda want to know wat my readers think. 


	4. four

A/N: Here we go another chapter hopefully this one should be longer. Anyway I'm kinda strung for ideas so if anyone has got any then I'm all ears... now to my reviewers:

CATCHASTAR: thanks soo much for your review have you thought of another chapter for your story yet..............

THE FUTURE MRS JA RULE: omg u have to update soon plz plz I'm begging you.... Did u like the dance episode?

QUEEN VIX: thanks for your review and keep updating. And sorry for the short chappys hopefully this on is longer....

EVERYONE ELSE: thanks for your reviews

* * *

Noah came out of the surf with his board under his arm. A good surf is what he needed to relieve all the bad tension from the past couple of days. Kit would be coming home in a couple of hours and he'd have to tell her the truth. There was no telling on how she would react to the news that Darren was never caught. Hopefully she wouldn't drown her sorrows in booze, not after coming this far.

He lent his board against the Palace wall and walked inside. He had quick shower and put some fresh clothes on. He came down the stairs and went to the fridge for something to eat. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered. A male voice sounded on the other end

"Hi is Kit there please" asked the man.

"Um" Noah thought for a bit. Not many people knew that kit was staying with them. "She's busy at the moment can I take a message?"

The person hung up. Noah hung up the phone. It instantly started ringing again.

"Hello?" he answered. The phone went dead again. He hung up. The phone rang again for the third time. He answered it again. "What do you want" he yelled into the phone. But it was no use they had hung up again. He threw down the phone.

Scott came down the stairs.

"What's with the yelling?" he asked.

"Some one has been ringing and hanging up" explained Noah.

"Hmm someone was doing that before," said Scott. "Probably just some kids with to much time on their hands"

"Or Darren" said Noah.

"And how would he know that Kit is staying here?" asked Scott. "look don't worry they'll catch him, now come on or we'll be late and we both know what Kit's like when we're late" said Scott as he went out the door.

"that's not what I'm worried about, it's the fact I haven't told her the truth yet and she's going to flip when she finds out" said Noah.

* * *

By the time Noah and Scott arrived at the hospital Kit was packing the last of things into a suitcase. Scott went to see Flynn about signing Kit out and Noah went straight to her room.

"Well what do you know clothes" said Noah jokingly as he entered the room.

"Shut up, you try getting shot and having to spend 1 week in hospital see how you feel ay..." said Kit with a smile.

"Na I'll leave that to you" said Noah

"Ay watch it" said Kit

"Sorry I was just being an idiot" said Noah.

"That's ok I'm just glad that Darren is caught and that I'm finally getting out of here" said Kit. Noah's face fell.

"Um Kit there's something that I should tell you, um you better sit down" said Noah.

Kit sat down next to him.

"Shoot" she said.

"Um" Noah looked down at the floor.

Kit's mobile started ringing.

"Sorry" she said "Hello?" She paused for a moment. "Hello?" She hung up

"No one was there," she said, "anyway what were you saying?"

"Right" said Noah. Kits mobile started ringing again.

"Sorry" she said again. "Hello.........?" She hung up again. "ARGGGGGGG" that's been happening all day it's getting annoying, anyway you've been trying to say something"

"Ya ready to go home sis" said Scott as he walked into the room. But as soon as he did he realised he had just interrupted something, and he think he knew what.

"O sorry did I just interrupt something" he asked

"Um no it' s cool" said Noah hopping up. "Lets go"

"You sure I can wait outside," said Scott heading for the door.

"Na it's ok it can wait," said Noah,

"You sure it sounded pretty important," said kit

"Positive" said Noah.

* * *

Scott pulled up in front of the Palace. "Home sweet home" he said as he pulled her suitcases from his Ute.

Noah and kit went to the door. He unlocked it and they walked it. It was unusually dark. Noah flicked the switch.

"SURPRISE" people yelled from there hiding places. Kit was in Awe.

A Big banner was tied across the kitchen that read: WELCOME HOME KIT!

"You did all this for me" she said.

"Yer we thought you could do with a party" said Noah.

"Thank you" Said Kit as she wrapped her arms tightly around Noah's neck. There were some "OOOO's" from the crowd. They both laughed nervously, the image of the dance come flooding back to kit. She quickly shook it off. They let go of each other. Kit turned around. Everyone was there.

"Thank you," she said, "this means so much to me, now why are you guys just staring at me for lets get this party started!!!!"

* * *

Kit let out a massive yawn as put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"hey why don't you go to bed" said Noah, "I'll finish here"

"Na it's ok, I'm right, I think I did a little to much partying" said kit

" Understatement" said Noah.

"Ay!" Said kit as she threw a wet tea towel at Noah.

"Well if you want to play that game..." said Noah as a full on fight started in the kitchen.

None of them noticed the door was wide open.

"AWWW is this fight just for two or can anyone join" said a voice from the doorway.

Both noah and kit stopped. Darren was standing in the door way. ...........

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. five

A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO 

_Kit and Faith walked around the corner to find a long queue to get into the hippest club in the city "Da Club", which was really a run down shelter with a bar and music. _

"_Faith I don't know I mean hello recovering alcoholic here and besides what if Darren's here, I just don't want anyone getting hurt" said kit._

"_will you stop being such a worry wart tonight is all about fun ok, non worrying about psychotic ex's or old habits tonight is about fun! OK!" said faith _

_Kit couldn't help but force a laugh_

"_Besides the gang's here ok so let's PARTY DOWN" shouted faith as they entered the building and went towards their waiting friends. Kit just shook her head and joined them. _

_After a few hours of hard partying kit and faith decided to go home as they both had exams tomorrow morning. They made they way across the uni grounds and into their room. Kit turned on the light and discovered Darren sitting on her bed. Kit and Faith froze._

"_Hey kitty kat have fun partying.?" He said sleezly it was obvious he had been drinking. They both noticed the gun in his pocket. He noticed them staring at the gun in his pocket. "Damn u ruined my surprise oh well" he took out the gun and pointed it at them. None of them noticed that Jess they're other roommate had seen what was going on and had snuck out the window ad called the police. _

"_now if you be nice girls then no one will know that I'm hear ok!"_

_They heard sirens out the window_

"_oops to late looks like somebody knows you're here" said faith._

_She lunged at him. "FAITH" screamed kit._

_The gun went off_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed kit. _

_Darren grabbed kit and shoved her against the wall. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you" He turned and jumped out the window._

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"What's with the shocked look kitty Kat, aren't you pleased to see me?" said Darren.

Kit said nothing and looked at Noah.

"Look man just get out of here ok" said Noah, trying to avoid Kit's icy stare.

Darren walked around the kitchen.

"I'll be out of your hair in a minute but I need to ask Katherine a question, u see my surprise for her kinda went missing a couple of months ago, you know the one, the one that tragically ended faiths life..." said Darren.

Kit looked up at Darren knowing he was talking about the gun.

"Catch ya later" said Darren and walked out the door.

Noah slammed the door shut.

Scott and Dani came down the stairs

"who was that" asked Scott

" Darren" said Kit firmly, "and let me take a wild guess and say that he was never caught"

"Kit...." Started Noah, but he didn't know what to say

"We were just trying to protect you" said Dani

"By what lying to me?" said Kit getting angrier by the second.

"Look we... I tried to tell you but I couldn't it was too hard" said Noah

Kit calmed down for a little "look I know you were just trying to do the best by me, but I had a right to know, I mean those phone calls it was him wasn't it?"

No one said anything

"Look its late and were all tired lets just go to bed and we'll figure this in the morning" Said Noah who was hating all this bickering.

"Fine" said Kit, and she stormed upstairs to her room.

* * *

Kit laid on her bed she was in no mood sleeping, she was afraid of having nightmares, the one she had been having In the hospital, the one where Faith was killed.

FLASHBACK

_Kit was sitting in the hospital waiting to see if Faith was all right. The doctor came out._

"_Doctor" said Kit, rushing up to him. The doctor directed her to row of chairs._

"_Perhaps you should sit down" said the doctor_

"_NO!!" shouted Kit, "Sorry it's just I've been sitting all night, and I just want to know if my friend is ok"_

"_I'm sorry to inform you that we tried to do everything, but we just couldn't revive her."_

_Kit sunk back into the chair, her eyes filling up with tears. _

"_If there's anyone we could call..._

KNOCK KNOCK

Kit shook herself out of the daydream. "Come in"

Noah came in

"Hey I was just checking to see if you were ok"

Kit couldn't help but notice that he was only in his boardies...

"Yer im fine, just can't sleep"

"Hmm I think its contagious, I could here Dani and Scott talking in their room" said Noah, as he took a seat next to Kit on her bed.

"The whole reason I came here was so I could get away from him, start my life again, then he had to come here and ruin it for me all over again" said Kit, with a yawn.

"The best thing you can do is just ignore him, and he'll eventually go away" said Noah. He looked over at Kit who was resting peacefully. He pulled a blanket over her, turned off the light and closed the door gently behind him.

_

* * *

_ A/_N: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES IM BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY, THNAKS AGAIN TO MY REVIEWS YOUR OPPIONS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED._

_FOR ALL THOSE PPL WHO DON'T REMEMBER FAITH, SHE WAS KIT'S BEST FRIEND IN THE CITY I BREIFLY MENTIONED HER WHEN KIT WAS TELLING NOAH WHAT HAD HAPPENED. ANYWAYS HAPPY READING!!!!_


	6. six

Kit came down the stairs the next morning feeling refreshed and also to a kitchen table pack full with food. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles... you name it and it was there. Noah came down and stood next to her.

"What time did you get u to do all this, your meant to be resting" said Noah

"Noah what are you talking about I thought you did this" said Kit.

"Nope I only just got up and Dani and Scott are still in bed" said Noah, with a look of concern on his face.

"Wait if we were all in bed then who…" kit stopped at mid sentence "Darren"

Kit's eyes wandered towards the bench where a pale yellow envelope was laying. She walked over and opened it . She went white.

"Did he go anywhere else, did he take anything?" asked Noah looking around. He noticed kit just standing there looking white was a ghost.

" Yer he was some where else, he was in my room" said kit shakily.

"What?" he asked rhetorically. Noah looked over Kits shoulder at the piece of paper she was holding in her hand. It was a picture of kit sleeping in her room.

"im gonna go for a walk" said Kit and ran out the door.

"KIT" Noah yelled out the door and ran after her. He caught up to her.

"Kit wait, please wait, look its going to be ok" he spun her around

" He was in my room Noah, my room!!" She broke down crying. Noah pulled her in for a hug

"Its going to be ok" he said "it's going to be ok" But what Kit couldn't see was the look of concern on his face.



Kit walked along the road. She told Noah that she needed some space. Noah reluctantly let her go, but he really didn't like letting her go off by herself.

"Hey Kit" said Alex jogging to meet her.

"oh hey Alex" said kit " how are you going" she asked

"good, how are you we heard about what happed?"

"Man I'd forgotten how fast news travels around here" said Kit with a smile

"Yer especially with colleen here" laughed Alex. But his laughter was cut short as a nice looking black SUV pulled up.

Kit stopped, she knew who's car it was. The window rolled down.

"Hello Kathryn, like my breaky surprise or did you like my art work. Or maybe I should be asking Noah." Said Darren smugly

" You stay away from him" said Kit coolly

" Well I was going to kidnap him for a while but if u insist…''

And as if on cue 4 guys jumped out of the van, 2 went for alex and 2 went for kit.

They dragged alex into the bushes. Kit tried running but they caught her and threw her into the car. The other 2 men left alex and jumped into the car after them, leaving alex to watch helplessly as kit was being taken away.

Darren laughed as he drove away " that's why I love Summer Bay, it's so easy to kidnap people"

Kit looked out the window

"please alex go get help" she thought



" I can't believe he was in her room" said Scott as Noah filled them in on what had happened earlier that morning.

" yer she was pretty freaked" said Noah.

Alex came bursting through the door

" NOAH" he called. His shirt was badly ripped and he was bleeding alittle.

"Oh my god" exclaimed Dani "what happened"

"He… I tried to stop him.." stumbled alex.

"You tried to stop who" said Noah.

"Darren, he's got Kit"

A/N: sorry it took soooo long to for me to update, I was wondering if anyone is still interested in this story caz I've still got heaps of ideas if you want me to continue..

Anyway thankyou to all my reviewers you know who you are


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: OMG I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER I HOPE PPL ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY… I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AS REGUARLY AS POSSIBLE IM SOO SORRY EVERYONE…

* * *

CHAPTER 7

(Heres a little recap on what happened last chapter….Noah and kit find out that Darren had been in her room and Darren kidnaps kit)

2 MONTHS LATER

Noah let the hot water run all over his body. The water really helped. For 2 months now kit had been missing and the police hadn't been able to do a thing. They had no leads what so ever. Noah turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door and stepped out into the kitchen. Scott was making some breakfast

"Hey do you want something to eat" asked Scott

"No" mumbled Noah.

"Come on man you've hardly eaten in months, look I know your worried and so am I, but you cant stop eating, they'll find her , yer" said Scott

"And what if they don't, I mean its been what 2 months and the police have come up with nothing. How could two people just vanish like that huh, I mean someone has to have seen them" said Noah. "I've been so stupid I should never have let go on that walk by herself, if I hadn't then she would be here right now, I…."

"Look you can't keep blaming yourself now sit down and eat something" ordered Scott

Noah did as he was told

* * *

Flynn went back to the reception desk 

"If that's everything then I'm gonna head off home, to have a nice dinner with my family"

"Actually Dr Saunders a new patient has just come in and I think you should come have a look at her" said the nurse

"Can't Dr Greene take a look at her" said Flynn

"No Dr I really think you should go see her she is in the psychiatric unit"

Flynn sighed, " alright you win" Flynn walked down the hall into the psychiatric unit and came to a stop in front of the first room. He looked into the room and he recognised the girl immediately.

"Nurse ring Noah Lawson immediately" said Flynn

"Right away doctor"

* * *

Noah walked into the hospital. He was irritable and tired and didn't know why Flynn had wanted him so badly that it couldn't wait into the morning. 

"Flynn what's going on?" asked Noah when he finally found him.

"Noah there is something I think you should see" said Flynn and led him down the hall to the physiciatric unit.

" What could be so imp.." Noah stopped dead as he looked through the window at a really messed up kit.

"KIT" yelled Noah as he ran through the door

"Noah wait" Flynn yelled after him as he went to stop him but failed

"Kit are you ok" asked Noah

Kit looked up at him; she started to back away, up against the wall

"Who are you?" she asked

* * *

SO WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK... 


End file.
